Union service personnel
Union Service Personnel General umbrella term describing anyone who chooses one of the options besides joining the Union Military to do their 22 month citizen service. The term also includes anyone serving the Union government on a permanent basis in a non military role. About 30 percent of the Union population is in a permanent Union position, including health services, courts, police,fire department, social services, schools and education and of course the Union military with all its branches and departments. It should be mentioned that the Union post office and the Space Port Authority are quite profitable and create their own revenue and budget. The 22 month service is paid and there are five levels of service pay and three grades. Level 1 Civilian Base labor services - Clerks, Janitors, Public maintenance and similar low commitment and low danger occupations, etc. *Grade I: 2000 Cr/mo , Grade II 2500 Cr/mo, Grade III 3000 Cr/mo *Grades depend on the level of job, but even the most basic service job increases 200 cr every 7 month Level II Base Skill jobs such as: Health care assistants. Library assistants, File Clerks, Union School Janitors,etc. *Grade I 2500 Cr/mo , Grade II 3000 Cr/mo, Grade III 3300 Cr/mo *Grades depend on level of job, but here too the pay increases every 7 month by 200 cr. Level III Nurses, Court Clerks, police assistants, Fire department, Science Corps, Science Council, Assembly Clerk, Union Border Services, Justice Department (Corrections) etc *Grade I: 2800 Cr/mo , Grade II: 3200 Cr/mo, 3500 Cr/mo *Most citizens in a Level III service decide to make this their professional career and extend their commitment for 6 ,8, 12, or 24 years (with the option to extend after that)and with permanent commitment the pay increases to Union Civic Pay Grade A (Member of the science services enter the Union Military Pay grade scheme ) *there is also a 250 cr increase every seven month (for those who do not sign on for longer) Level IV Civilian Auxiliaries of the Army and Navy (The other branches of the Union Armed Forces don't make use of Civilian Auxiliaries) Ranger Service, Frontier Med Service, etc. *Grade I : 2850 Cr/mo , Grade II 3300 Cr/mo , Grade III 3600 Cr/mo (same as Paygrade E1) *there are no increases but "service bonuses" that are applied on a custom decision base and depending where the service is to be rendered (frontier locations get a 150 cr bonus, locations outside Union Space earns an extra 250 cr) Level V RAvE service, NAVINT service, Union News Bureau - rare and usually offered and not chosen. *Grade I: 3500 Cr/Mo, Grade II: 4000 Cr/mo, Grade III 5000 Cr/ mo. *Level V is only included for bureaucratic reasons and those who chose or are chosen for Level V usually serve many years and pay is not their motivation to serve at all. Perks *Union Service has also certain perks such as Union Service Canteens on space ports, large official buildings with larger staff. Every Union Service being past or present can eat in any Union Canteen for free. *While on active 22 month service, space bus tickets are free. *There is a pension fund that can be started (and later maintained even when no longer in service) *Federal Life insurance for 20 cr /mo pays 20,000,000 million in the case of death during service, no matter the reason *All levels include vocational training or in case of Science careers / Med careers University and College placement. *Union college and University students earn a monthly income while studying (if they serve or served their 22 month) Notes While technically after they have served 22 months a member of the Union Armed Forces is considered to be a Union Citizen, in practice the various military branches demand a longer commitment, four to ten years for enlisted personnel and at least eight years for officers. Separation for non punitive reasons between the end of the 22 month period and the end of their commitment would not affect the individual's citizenship status. Individuals separated from the military for punitive reasons would also lose their Union Citizenship. The Army Auxiliary and Navy Auxiliary are support organizations for the Army and Navy respectively. They primarily consist of janitors, clerks, kitchen service, fuel handler at a space port, freight handler, robot mechanic. While they wear a work uniform they are not rank and not part of the chain of command. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies